Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 13
Appearing in "The Plagues of the Past" Featured Characters: ' * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Weldrok (William Davies) * Maltresia * Madrasa * Chloe Decker * Mazikeen Antagonists: * Leech Other Characters: * Amenadiel * Ella Lopez * Linda Martin * Trixie Espinoza * Dan Espinoza * Spawn '(Mentioned) * Cuphead (Mentioned) Locations: * United States of America * Los Angeles * Lux * LAPD Synopsis of "The Plagues of the Past" At Chloe's house Lucifer and William, are hanging out with Trixie waiting for Chloe to come home, Trixie comes in and shows him a new comic she found about a demon called Spawn- saying that she thinks they'd get along- Weldrok and Lucifer objects, saying they met him before and not being the most sociable fellow, even after absorbing one of God's avatars (Mother of Creation), Weldrok actually killed him, but restored him out of worry on what would happen. Trixie a little taken back by this, asks them they defeated Spawn, which Weldrok replies by saying very easily- which Trixie yells cool. Lucifer walks off as he goes upstairs and leaves Weldrok and Trixie alone, Trixie asks about comic book characters she read are real- which Weldrok explains, every piece of fiction, to those written by companies, illustrators and even those written by fans, or simply just thoughts, exist as their own separate universe and dimension in a bigger outerverse, and all of these outerverses form the omniverse. He and Lucifer are from the true-Hell, not one of the brake off's that form their own realities, but the real thing, and he is the most powerful of all demons- allowing him to overpower every being across creation, except for Lucifer and God. Trixie begins to ask about all the beings he's beaten from the Beyonders to avatars of God like 'The One, Azathoth, The Dark Tower and many others' saying he's so cool. Weldrok then asks, what she desire's most, but Trixie not paying attention, asks about fairy-tales and monsters, saying their doing a school project on it, Weldrok smiles saying that a very close friend of his created, vampires, werewolves and many other monsters, saying he thought it would be fun, and it was- but, Weldrok actually has the most control over wolves, while he can control any other animal, being or god easily, werewolves obey him without question- due to his connection, as it was a drop of his blood that made them, all across the omniverse. Trixie says she'd love for them to be real, as everyone makes fun of her for it- which Weldrok smiles at, saying that he really likes her, so he'll give her a freebie as he snaps his fingers. Then, a knock on the door hits as Chloe enters, seeing the two talking to each-other, and she asks what is he doing here, but before he can reply, Lucifer comes down, and pulls the Chloe outside to talk. As Weldrok and Trixie are alone again, Trixie asks if he and Lucifer are friends, to which he says its complicated. Lucifer quickly enters, and says that he needs to head back to Lux, which he begrudgingly does- but, Trixie asks to come too,because she finds Weldrok cool, which takes him back for a moment. Chloe says it's OK, but asks Lucifer to keep her eye on her, as she doesn't completely do him- which Lucifer agree's to, as they leave with Trixie. At the bar, Lucifer finds Maltresia and Madrasa talking to another figure, which reveals to be another member of the original council of Hell, the demon Leech. Lucifer is quick to push him against the wall, and ask what he's doing here- which the demon replies, he was summoned by Weldrok. Lucifer quickly turns to Weldrok, and ask why did he summon him- but, large sirens are heard outside, as Lucifer see's werewolves, vampires and other monsters running around destroying everything. Lucifer turns back to the demon, and asks him to undue this, but he can't as he'll have to persuade the person he made a deal with to due it, Lucifer asks who- as he presents Trixie entering the room. Lucifer turns to Trixie and asks her to undue the deal she made with Weldrok, and she accepts for 100 bucks which Lucifer gives, and it goes silent (after Weldrok snaps his finger). They look outside to find everything has returned to normal, but Trixie is too interested, in meeting the new arrival. Lucifer introduces Leech to her, saying he's the creator of disease and decay (the lord of parasites), saying many magical beings like: vampires, werewolves, symbiote and even some gods are his creation, along with many others. He's actually a lot friendlier compared to other demons, Trixie says it's nice to meet him, but Lucifer asks if she could head upstairs, which she does begrudgingly. Lucifer walks up to William, and asks what he was thinking releasing him- which he gives the reply, saying he should see if Trixie is OK, which Lucifer leaves to check on her. Lucifer leaves, and Maltresia comments on her being quite cute, but Weldrok asks Leech, if he's a;right- with Leech saying that he'll be fine, but he'll need time to get used to having a physical form again- But, Weldrok leaves and head from another room, confusing the group as he leaves the room. Weldrok enters another room, and begins speaking to someone who isn't there- he says that he will do it saying, that soon the council will be reformed, and Lucifer shall listen. The conversation goes on, until Weldrok says as you decree my lord God, my life and soul is yours. Before returning to the room, saying he's just talking to a old friend.